The Brothers Stormrage
The Battle of Silverpine Forest, also known as the Battle of River Arevass was an attempt led jointly by the brothers Stormrage to rescue Tyrande Whisperwind from the clutches of the Scourge. Prelude Following the Battle of Izal-Shurah, Malfurion Stormrage, Maiev Shadowsong and Tyrande Whisperwind trailed Illidan and his Naga to the Eastern Kingdoms in an effort to bring the Betrayer to justice. During the course of their search of the ravaged continent of Lordaeron Maiev and Tyrande made the acquiantance of Prince Kael'thas, and aided him in retreating with a band of his people through Scourge territory. However after holding back a horde of approaching Undead on a bridge, Whisperwind was washed away by the river deep into Silverpine Forest, which was then a Scourge stronghold. Maiev reconvened with Malfurion and told him that she had seen Tyrande "torn apart with my own eyes". Driven mad with grief, Malfurion led a furious assault upon Illidan at the Second Battle of Dalaran, preventing his brother from using the Eye of Sargeras to destroy the Lich King. Preparing to slay his brother for killing his beloved, Malfurion was interrupted by Prince Kael, who suggested that Tyrande may very well be alive, as she had only been washed away by the water. Realising that he had been tricked by Maiev, Malfurion turned his entanglement on the unrepentant Warden and united with Illidan, who was shocked that his actions had inadvertently endangered the life of his one-time love, in an attempt to track her down. They discovered Tyrande in Silverpine, holed up with a small band of Sentinels, surrounded by swarms of the Undead. The recent fighting had stirred vast numbers of the Scourge up, and their winged horrors filled the sky, making an air rescue impossible. Illidan insisted to Malfurion that he be the one to rescue Tyrande, as he and his Naga could move quickly down the river to her position if Malfurion could hold the Scourge off for long enough. Malfurion agreed to this plan, and the brothers moved into position. The Battle Illidan and his Naga moved down the river as the Scourge pressed hard against Malfurion and Tyrande's forces. Illidan discovered that the river had been dammed by Forest Trolls; his forces massacred the river keepers to destroy the obstruction and close in on the Scourge encampment closest to Tyrande, who battled on against the endless numbers of Undead. The Scourge were taken by surprise by Illidan, and after concerted fighting were destroyed. Illidan approached Tyrande and created a portal through which she could escape. Although at first disbelieving that Illidan's intentions were good, Tyrande eventually complied, and both Night Elves and Naga fell back as the Undead encroached. Aftermath In deference to his selfless actions, Malfurion and Tyrande made peace with Illidan, and gave up their hunt of him. Illidan thanked them and then retreated through a second portal to Outland, knowing his failure to destroy the Lich King would incur the wrath of Kil'jaeden and hoping to escape both the arch-demon and Maiev in the Orc's homeworld. He would find sanctuary from neither; seconds after his departure the Warden arrived. Furious at Malfurion and Tyrande for allowing the Betrayer to escape yet again, she followed Illidan through the portal with her Watchers. Believing Maiev to be now as insane as Illidan himself, Tyrande and Malfurion retired to Kalimdor for a well-earned rest. Silverpine